


of filicide and its resulting what-ifs

by bmblb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV First Person, References to the Bible, references to greek tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblb/pseuds/bmblb
Summary: "To my dead daughter—"
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs
Kudos: 7





	of filicide and its resulting what-ifs

To my dead daughter—

You were ripped from your keeper (your inevitable killer) and given to me (a killer but not yours) and him (your inevitable killer; this time I mean it).

A future where your degree is clutched in one trembling, proud grip as we kiss your pale, peach-bruised cheeks—gone. A future where you wear a golden ring on your little (calculating, manipulative) finger, a perfect and bright stone, two men walking you down the aisle, slick knives for gazes as they reluctantly hand you off—gone.

Or never was. Wishful thinking.

Did you know he would bring your end? Did you know you had Medea for one father and Jason for another?

You saw his face the same as me, yet you went into his arms. I’d blame you more if I hadn’t leaned into his embrace even as he left his blood-hot mark on me. I know just as you that there is no one else to keep us, pitch black and cold in our truth despite our masks.

Maybe one day he’ll kill me, too; better him than anyone else. Were you also thinking that even as he acted on what your keeper—decaying somewhere cold, by then, in a cheap wooden box—fantasized about, craved? Even as the blood came to flood us out?

We didn’t part the Red Sea; we drowned in it. You told me to forgive him and I did, but I never stopped drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> i read medea several times this semester and wrote my final world lit paper on it while simultaneously spiraling into hannibal hell, so obviously im insane now.


End file.
